For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-10546 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor light-emitting element obtained by sequentially stacking a semiconductor substrate, a light emitting layer formation part, a window layer forming a light extraction surface, a first light transmitting layer, and a second light transmitting layer having conductivity. In this semiconductor light-emitting element, the first light transmitting layer functions as a diffusion prevention film which inhibits a constituent atom of the second light transmitting layer from diffusing onto the window layer side.